


Héroe de la magia

by keistars



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Child NCT Dream, Descubrimiento de poderes, Español, Friendship/Love, Hechiceros, Humanos, M/M, Magic, Saga NCT, Spanish, dragones, hadas, nct - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-08-17 02:03:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16507244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keistars/pseuds/keistars
Summary: La vida de Jaemin se ha basado siempre en hacer feliz a todo el mundo y esperar su muerte, hasta que conoció a Jaeno y quiso hacerlo feliz solo a él, estar con él y morir con él. Jaemin no sabía que ese humano le traería problemas hasta que sucedieron.





	1. Brote

La vida humana jamás ha sido la dominante en la tierra, ni en ningún otro lado. Antes de la guerra y la destrucción, existían seres que todo lo podían, que todo lo hacían y que pensaban sabiamente buscando la paz. Uno de ellos eran las hadas. Seres mágicos que eran como leyenda por todo lo que eran capaces de hacer.  
  
Las hadas vivieron en la tierra hasta que el egoísmo de los humanos las mató. Ellos, aliándose con los ogros, asesinaron a todas las hadas existentes y por existir; sin embargo se olvidaron de una: Na Jaemin.  
  
Na Jaemin es un niño, prácticamente. Han pasado novecientos noventa y nueve años desde su nacimiento, es dulce, tiene a su madre, y hace varios años había comenzado a aprender sobre sus poderes. A los trescientos se enteró que las chispas que a veces salen de sus manos no son producto de su imaginación, que cuando quiere algo, puede tenerlo con un poco de magia, que si puede evitar que ocurra un desastre, lo va a hacer. Siempre sonriendo y encontrando las cosas más lindas en la vida, Jaemin creció con el pensamiento de que todos merecían ser felices, por eso caminaba y volaba por el mundo buscando personas a quienes dar dicha.  
  
Así conoció a Jeno.  
  
Jeno, Lee Jaeno. Un humano de dieciocho años que caminaba a casa tranquilamente, escuchando música, mirando realmente a la nada. Estaba perdido, porque había reprobado un exámen y tenía la cabeza llena de sus errores. Se veía triste, y eso Jaemin no lo pudo soportar.  
  
Encontró la manera de acercarse cuando un auto casi lo atropella. Jaeno se sorprendió al sentir una mano tocar la suya y elevarlo por el cielo, la sorpresa se transformó en miedo cuando se vio volando por las calles de Seúl y se dio con que nadie escuchaba sus gritos. Jaemin sonreía, llevándolo con sus alas gigantes hasta un lugar donde no hubiera nada.  
  
—¿¡Estás loco!? ¿Qué mierda te ocurre? Qué no ves q... —Jaeno se quedó callado de repente al ver al chico guardando las voluptuosas alas, y su mente se cerró por un momento, abriéndose después para comenzar a gritar una vez más—. ¡Qué...! ¿Q-qué eres? ¡¿Vas a matarme?!  
  
—¡Oh, no no no! Yo no mato, tranquilo —Jaemin se había puesto tímido por primera vez en su vida, el chico era lindo, tenía bellas facciones y había algo en él que le recordaba a su madre—. Solo te salvé porque casi te arroyan ahí, ¿pasó algo como para que caminaras tan triste?  
  
Na Jaemin no tenía vergüenza, se acercó invadiendo el espacio personal de Jaeno y poniéndolo un poco incómodo. Aunque Jaeno quería escapar e irse de ahí lo más rápido que pudiese, se quedó porque había visto a los ojos al ajeno, y eso lo dejó hipnotizado.  
  
—No te voy a contar nada, acabo de conocerte.  
  
Jaeno se cruzó de brazos y miró a otro lado, buscando en el fondo de su cerebro la razón o excusa para no irse, era muy curioso.  
  
—Me llamo Na Jaemin, tengo casi mil años, soy un hada, vivo para hacer felices a las personas, y tú te veías muy triste.  
  
—Reprobé un exámen —murmuró Jaeno, haciendo un leve puchero—. Era el exámen de admisión a la universidad, entré en pánico y contesté todo mal... voy a tener que buscar más opciones pero yo quería ser veterinario, siempre ha sido mi pasión.  
  
Jaemin no entendía mucho, pero entendía lo de tener una pasión. Cuando alguien se apasiona con algo, puede hacerlo lo mejor que puede, puede ser perfecto, uno es feliz haciendo lo que más le gusta. Puso una mano en el hombro del contrario y le sonrió, pero no advirtió que Jaeno le devolvería la sonrisa, y que encima fuese la sonrisa más hermosa que había visto en sus años de vida.  
  
Sus defensas cayeron en un segundo, y sabía que estaba perdido cuando el otro volvió a hablar.  
  
—Me llamo Lee Jaeno —mencionó el chico, y Jaemin pensó que ese nombre encajaba perfectamente con él—. Mmm... tengo dieciocho años, soy un humano, y no logro explicarme cómo es que existes.  
  
—Soy la última de mi especie —le contó, un poco nostálgico—. Mataron a mi padre pero no se dieron con que mi mamá estaba embarazada, ella es una humana. Cuando yo nací, le dí más años de vida, y mientras yo viva ella va a seguir respirando.  
  
—Oh...  
  
Jaeno en realidad no sabía qué decir, pero Jaemin había comenzado a leerle la mente y sabía qué era lo que se estaba preguntando.  
  
—Las hadas nunca fuimos chiquitas y adorables como te las pintan —murmuró, riendo al notar la sorpresa en el otro—. Existían hadas temibles y con músculos que atemorizaban humanos, hadas que peleaban por su libertad, hadas como yo que son las más frágiles por ser híbridos... eramos una raza imponente hasta que los humanos y los ogros se aliaron.  
  
El humano había comenzado a sentir un mal sabor de boca, no podía creer que su raza haya tenido la inteligencia y la fuerza suficiente como para matar hadas, y luego, ogros y que ahora no puedan hacer algo tan simple como pasar un exámen para la universidad. De alguna forma, se sentía patético al lado de esos humanos que mencionaba el hada.  
  
Terminaron su charla ahí, y volvieron caminando hacia la casa de Jaeno. Jaemin iba saltando y ocultando sus cualidades de hada lo mejor que podía, todo el que lo veía creía que andaba disfrazado, algunos juzgándolo y otros maravillándose por esas hermosas alas.  
  
—¿Por qué hace rato nadie te veía pero ahora sí?  
  
—Oh, puedo desaparecer si quiero, pero no puedo ocultar mis alas cuando estoy visible. Mamá dice que papá si podía, pero que tal vez yo no puedo porque soy un híbrido.  
  
Jaeno lo miraba y se maravillaba con cada pequeña cosa. Una parte de su cerebro le creía a Jaemin y se sentía mal por él porque había vivido toda su vida sin una referencia clara de su especie, todo lo que sabía eran cosas que le había contado su madre, una humana, alguien que tampoco sabía mucho. Por otro lado, también tenía miedo de haber conocido a un loco o de estar volviéndose loco.  
  
Había algo en Jaemin, algo que movía al humano y le hacía ser feliz a su lado, era como esa pequeña felicidad que tienes al conocer a alguien y darte cuenta que es como una luz en la vida de todos.  
  
Así, luego del primer encuentro, Jaeno invitó a Jaemin a quedarse pero él lo rechazó porque tenía que cuidar a su madre en casa. Prometieron volver a verse, pero en realidad ninguno esperaba un segundo encuentro.


	2. Corazón

Pasaron los días, semanas de hecho, y Jaemin estaba un poco deprimido. No había salido a hacer sus patrullajes típicos, ni tampoco había hablado con su madre en días. No quería que nadie lo molestase, pero había algo que tenía él y era que no le gustaba preocupar a nadie, mucho menos a su progenitora.  
  
Ese día, cansado de llorar y lamentarse, salió a tomar un poco de aire y esperó a que su madre se acercara para ponerse a hablar.  
  
—Mami... estoy enamorado. Me enamoré, de un humano.  
  
La mujer sabía exactamente lo que pasaba. Le dio un abrazo desde atrás y se quedó allí, en silencio, hasta que recordó algo que había leído una vez hace cinco mil años cuando todavía vivían en paz.  
  
—A lo mejor no te pase nada, hijo. Eres un híbrido, tienes tanto de hada como lo tienes de humano, no tengas miedo de tus sentimientos por favor.  
  
La mujer tenía razón, de hecho, cuando un híbrido se enamoraba, no importaba la raza porque él ya era una mezcla de todo lo que había, tanto bueno y malo. Su padre no había corrido la misma suerte, él siendo hada se enamoró de un humano y aquello le quitó poderes, le quitó fuerza y años de vida.  
  
Habían muchas cosas que debían tener en cuenta, sobre todo tenían que tener cuidado porque eran otras épocas y los humanos habían evolucionado, en cambio Jaemin no tenía referencias de su especie, no sabía a qué aferrarse para saber más de sí mismo. Lo único de lo que estaba seguro era que a veces tenía pensamientos de humanos. A veces, era egoísta.  
  
—Hoy saldré, voy a volver cuando haya solucionado todo —le murmuró, dándose la vuelta para devolverle el abrazo y plantarle un beso en la mejilla—. Gracias, mamá. Eres la mejor.  
  
Jaemin se fue volando y la mujer le saludó desde su lugar, sonriendo. Mentiría si dijera que no iba a buscar a Jaeno, porque era todo lo que tenía en la cabeza desde que lo conoció. Recordaba dónde vivía, pero no quería asustar. Se quedó observándolo para idear un plan y que su reencuentro pareciera una casualidad divina, tardó tres días hasta que al fin encontró al chico con un par de amigos, estaban por correr para cruzar la calle cuando él los detuvo.  
  
Cabe destacar que los amigos habían comenzado a gritar, todos ellos, groserías a Jaemin. ¡Ahora llegarían tarde a clase porque el tráfico seguía insoportable! Jaeno, por otro lado, se quedó embobado mirando al hada.  
  
—¡Míralo al rarito! ¡Vestido de hada!  
  
—¡Sal de aquí, torpe! Por tu culpa vamos a tener un llamado de atención.  
  
—¡Jeno! ¡Vámonos, ya podemos cruzar!  
  
Jaemin le sonreía ignorando todo lo que decían a sus espaldas, y Jaeno le tomó la mano y volvió en dirección a su casa. Ambos sabían que tenían que hablar de algo, de lo que fuera. En el fondo ambos estaban felices de volver a verse.  
  
El humano miró mal a sus amigos humanos, y ellos confundidos siguieron su camino, hablando durante todo el trayecto de ese episodio raro, y Mark comentaba a cada rato el cómo Jaeno miraba a ese rarito.  
  
Jaeno le abrió la puerta de su casa a Jaemin y la soledad que emanaba de aquél lugar preocupó al hada. Trató de nuevo volver a su modo hiperactivo y preguntón, pero al lado del humano todo eran nervios y miedos y no sabía si eso era malo o solo debía dejar que las emociones fluyeran.  
  
—¿Dónde... están tus padres, Jaeno? —preguntó en un murmullo, mirando alrededor y notando que solo habían fotos suyas con sus amigos, los mismos que le gritaron en la calle.  
  
—Ellos viven en Estados Unidos —mencionó, sonriendo para no sonar triste—. Yo quería quedarme con mis amigos aquí, y ellos me dejaron siempre y cuando cuidara la casa y estudiara lo mejor que pudiera.  
  
Jaemin no entendía qué era eso de Estados Unidos pero recordaba haber escuchado a muchos humanos decir que querían ir ahí. A lo mejor para todos era como una utopía, pero mientras él tuviera sangre de hada en su organismo no podría comprender del todo a los seres superiores.  
  
Se quedaron en silencio por un rato, un silencio incómodo de hecho. Ninguno sabía qué decir o qué contar. Habían pasado semanas sin saber el uno del otro, pero sentían que preguntar sería algo muy cliché de hacer y la vergüenza los atacaba a ambos por igual.  
  
—Eh... ha pasado un tiempo, ¿no? —el híbrido sonrió como siempre, fingiendo lo mejor que podía—. Justo te encontré ahí y... ¡tus amigos iban a matarse! Debía salvarlos.  
  
La excusa de Jaemin no era muy convincente, pero Jaeno le creyó ya que él tampoco sabía qué decir. Era mejor que se inundaran en esa mentira para no aceptar que los dos deseaban verse con la misma intensidad.  
  
—Ha pasado un tiempo, Na Jaemin —el humano fingió una voz omnipotente e hizo una reverencia hacia el ser frente a él.  
  
Jaemin comenzó a reír bajito.  
  
—No sé cómo vivían en épocas viejas, pero estoy seguro de que un humano jamás trató a un hada así.  
  
Tenía razón, pero Jaeno, para que no dejara de reír, solo inventó otra excusa más.  
  
—¡Eres un híbrido! Y yo puedo tratarte como yo quiera.  
  
—Eso es cierto, Lee Jaeno.  
  
—Dime Jeno, o Jen —el humano ya había tomado confianza, y la sonrisa del hada solo se ensanchó al escucharlo—. ¿Cómo te puedo decir yo?  
  
—Nana —Jaemin estaba más que feliz—. Mamá me dice así ya que así le decían a mi padre para hacerlo enojar. Para él habrá sido como una burla, pero para mí es un honor.  
  
—Quiero saber más de tí —susurraron los dos al mismo tiempo.  
  
Ambos comenzaron a charlar, interrumpirse, reír y contar anécdotas graciosas. La mayoría de lo que Jaemin contaba eran historias que había escuchado de su madre desde su nacimiento, Jaeno se la pasó contando de sus propias experiencias como ser humano viviendo en un mundo de humanos. Eran muy diferentes, pero el sentimiento que corría por sus cuerpos a toda velocidad era el mismo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buenos días, tardes, noches, dependiendo de la hora en la que leas esto. Mi nombre es Kei, y no quería presentarme tan rápido, el primer capítulo es algo más como una introducción. Escribí este NoMin basándome en la idea que encontré un día en twitter, pero no recuerdo bien el nombre de la cuenta así que perdón por eso. Espero que les guste, porque a mí me encanta escribir esto, y esperen el próximo capítulo que hay muchas cosas que deben conocer tanto de Jaemin como de Jaeno. 
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer! Tengan un lindo día.


	3. Chapter 3

—Entonces... ¿tienes otra oportunidad? ¿Puedes ser veterinario? —Jaemin había preguntado, un día volviendo de su caminata para acompañar a Jaeno a casa—. ¿Qué es un veterinario?  
  
—Un veterinario es un doctor para los animales —dijo el humano, con un dedo arriba y orgulloso de sus palabras—. Quiero ayudar a todo ser indefenso que pueda, repartir sonrisas en sus rostros y saber que hice algo bueno.  
  
—Eres como yo...  
  
Jaemin tenía razón, Jaeno tenía su mismo pensamiento sin embargo la diferencia se notaba. Jaemin vivía por ayudar humanos, Jaeno quería vivir para ayudar razas inferiores. Ambos tenían la bondad en distintas proporciones, los dos pensaban igual sobre distintas cosas.  
  
El híbrido se colocó frente a él y tomó sus manos, el color rojo naciendo desde los pómulos hasta las orejas de Jaeno. Lo llevó volando y ambos desaparecieron hasta llegar a casa del humano, estaban en su mundo, mirándose con adoración y pensando solo en ellos mientras pudiesen.  
  
Sus vidas habían comenzado a ser así de simples, Nana todavía ayudaba a quienes pudiera, pero esta vez su egoísmo humano le hacía quedarse en Seúl para estar al pendiente de todo lo que le pasara a Jaeno. Para él, el otro había comenzado a ser lo más importante que tenía en la vida después de su madre. Y era cierto que se estaba enamorando de él, cada sonrisa ajena era como una puñalada llena de flores hacia su corazón.  
  
Jaeno, por otro lado, tenía responsabilidades. Debía estudiar para intentar de nuevo ese exámen, debía terminar todos los proyectos de fin de año, tenía amigos, una vida de adolescente buscaproblemas y la seguridad de que todo lo que hiciese podía alejar a Jaemin de su lado. Nana era la razón de que él intentara todo con sumo cuidado.  
  
Los amigos de Lee Jaeno habían comenzado a sospechar que había alguien. Donghyuck era el que más interesado estaba en eso, ya que pensaba que si alguien hacía feliz a uno de sus mejores amigos, él lo sería también. Todos los días le preguntaba a Jaeno hasta que él mismo decidió abrirse y confiar en el moreno.  
  
—Se llama Jaemin... es... peculiar, tiene algo que nadie tiene.  
  
—Entiendo, para tí es único —murmuró Donghyuck, mirando atentamente y comiendo su chocolate para el estrés.  
  
—No, no, él enserio es peculiar, tienes que verlo para creerme.  
  
Jaeno miraba a Donghyuck y se notaba que quería decirle algo más que eso, pero a ninguno le importó mucho, a uno por pensar en Jaemin y el otro por pensar en sus propios problemas existenciales.  
  
—Jen, todos pensamos que la persona que nos gusta tiene algo que nos mueve el piso, mírame a mí, estoy enamorado de ChenLe, un niño que se la pasa gritando, siendo irritante y haciéndome bromas pero que para mí es el ser humano más hermoso existente.  
  
Jaeno, ya cansado de no poder encontrar las palabras para explicarse, explotó.  
  
—¡No! ¡No me entiendes! O sea, sí, siempre pensamos así pero... en verdad, él es diferente, él es otra cosa, está fuera de este mundo y él...  
  
—¿Es su sonrisa, son sus ojos? ¿Su bondad y su risa? ¿Qué es, Jen?  
  
—¡Él es un hada!  
  
Hubieron momentos de silencio en los que Donghyuck miró extrañado a Jaeno, ambos estaban con la mente en blanco después del grito. Hyuck no sabía cómo contestar, porque no estaba seguro de que fuera una broma pero tampoco podía creer en que fuera verdad, es decir, ¿un hada enserio? ¿Qué cosas pensaba Jeno? ¿Se había drogado un día volviendo de clases y su mente inventó a ese chico? Estaba confundido.  
  
Hacer que Donghyuck entendiera todo le costó, le costó demasiado. Pero cuando este estuvo casi seguro de que ya sabía todo, le pidió a Jaeno que mejor los presentara a ambos así el mismo Jaemin podría contarle su historia al chico. Y así lo hicieron.  
  
Ese día, Hyuck vio por primera vez a Nana y ambos se cayeron bien al instante. Para Jaemin, Donghyuck era como un ángel, siempre pensando en los demás y sonriendo para dar felicidad. Tal vez era como un sol iluminando todo a su paso, por eso él le puso Fullsun. Para Donghyuck, Jaemin era un ser divino y solo tenía que conocerlo, por eso trató de escucharlo lo mejor que podía.  
  
  
_Jamás conocí a alguien que fuera de mi especie, las hadas están extintas desde hace mil años, cuando los humanos y los ogros las mataron en un arranque de poderío. A veces pienso que podríamos haber vivido todos en paz, pero tal vez fue el destino que los humanos hayan sido tan inteligentes como para matar a todos; sino ahora no vivirían como viven._  
  
_Mamá es una humana, yo me salvé a la masacre porque ocurrió cuando ella se embarazó. No la mataron por ser humana, y porque nadie pensó que ella estaba enamorada de uno de los enemigos._  
  
_Nací hace años, de hecho cumplo mil en unos meses, y todo lo que sé son historias que me cuenta mi mamá, o cosas que leo en un libro que ella no sabe que encontré. Ella vive con el miedo de que algún día un humano me vea y me quiera matar, pero yo le dije que ellos ahora viven en ignorancia, no me van a hacer nada y si lo intentan, tengo mi magia._  
  
_Por eso a veces salgo y hago lo que me gustó desde que nací: ayudar a otros y dar felicidad. Siempre veo a los humanos y los veo tristes, desanimados, un poco extraños, no es tanto como me contaban. A mí siempre me dijeron que ellos eran seres omnipotentes pero cuando los ví por primera vez me parecieron patéticos._  
  
_Soy un hada, pero también soy un humano, tengo todo de dos razas y a la vez no tengo nada. Hay muchos poderes de hada que en mí se anularon por ser mundano, y hay muchas cualidades humanas que jamás tendré porque mi padre era un hada. A veces cuando pienso eso mucho, me pongo triste y melancólico, y me dan ganas de llorar..._  
  
  
Jaeno abrazó a Jaemin en ese entonces y la sonrisa de Donghyuck se había ensanchado al ver que el híbrido tenía a alguien como su amigo al lado. Él también se unió al abrazo, los apretó a ambos y le hizo palmaditas en el hombro a Nana.  
  
—Nana, eres suertudo. Y yo soy suertudo por haberte conocido —murmuró, viendo como Jaeno lo miraba de reojo—. Espero que nos llevemos muy bien, yo también tengo cosas de contarte.  
  
Con una sonrisa por parte de ambos, y con una mirada de desconfianza desde Jaeno hacia Donghyuck, cada uno caminó hasta sus casas nuevamente.


	4. Enemistad

El conocer al resto de los amigos de Jaeno fue un reto muy grande para el mencionado. Jaemin jamás se separaba de su lado, solo lo hacía cuando tenía ganas de estar con su madre, ya no patrullaba ni se fijaba en cosas que no fueran Lee Jaeno, estaba de verdad embobado.  
  
Un día, caminando por las calles agarrado del brazo de Jeno, Nana conoció a Mark y RenJun.  
  
Mark venía mirando a RenJun con adoración y el otro se había alterado cuando vio a Jeno tomándose con un niño raro del brazo. Encima ese niño raro era el mismo que los hizo llegar tarde a clases.  
  
—¡Jaeno! Oh... cómo estás, nos abandonaste por tanto tiempo que comenzaba a olvidarme de tu rostro —el chino, con una actitud sarcástica propia de su personalidad, le dijo eso—. ¿Quién es el loquito?  
  
—¡RenJun! Nunca cambias... ¡Dile algo, Minhyung!   
  
Mark solo se encogió de hombros y sonrió en disculpas hacia Jaemin, abriendo los ojos después cuando vio sus alas dobladas.  
  
—Me llamo Jaemin, soy... —él pensó cuidadosamente aquello que le había dicho Jaeno; "no todos los humanos pueden tener la misma reacción que Donghyuck, así que ten cuidado"—. Voy a una fiesta de disfraces y Jen me acompaña.  
  
No habían hablado más que eso porque los otros dos estaban apurados, irían a buscar a los padres de Mark al aeropuerto y luego tendrían una cena familiar en casa de los Lee, era el cumpleaños de la madre de la familia. Por otro lado, Jaeno y Jaemin no tenían nada qué hacer, solo caminaban y nada más; pero se fueron rápido también.  
  
El reencuentro se había extendido, y Jaemin no vio a esos dos chicos hasta su cumpleaños número mil. A veces los miraba de reojo caminando con Jaeno en la escuela, pero fuera de esta el susodicho se la pasaba con él y no quería dejarlo por nada. Cuando lo invitaban a lugares, siempre quería llevar a Jaemin, pero por darle el gusto a RenJun no fue a ninguna de las reuniones que siguieron ni iría a todas las que estaban por venir.  
  
Conocer a Jisung y a ChenLe fue de las cosas más graciosas que le pasó en la vida a Jaemin. Jisung era un chico callado y reservado que se avergonzaba fácilmente pero trataba de ocultarlo con chistes malos. ChenLe era muy hiperactivo, estaba siempre riendo estruendosamente y se emocionaba por la cosa más pequeña que lograra o viera. Para Jaemin cada uno era adorable a su manera, y ambos se transformaron en sus otras personas favoritas en todo el universo.   
  
A veces, ChenLe preguntaba por Jaemin y se emocionaba con cada anécdota que contara Jaeno. Jisung era discreto y trataba de hacer que su amigo le hablara sobre el hada, pero su preocupación se notaba bastante.   
  
Ambos se tomaron bien el tema del híbrido, de hecho casi entran en pánico y ChenLe se puso a saltar cuando se enteró que sus libros de leyendas le contaban la verdad y no eran simples cuentitos como todo el mundo le dijo. Cada vez que veía a Jaemin le pedía que le contara de la historia de sus padres y él encantado lo hacía.  
  
Así se llevó bien con la mayoría e ignoró solo a los dos que trataban de acercarse pero habían tenido una mala impresión. Aunque mucho no le importaba, él solo quería caer bien a Jaeno y estar con ese humano por el resto de su vida, nada más.  
  
Jaemin solo pensaba con el corazón desde que lo conoció.  



	5. Verdad

El cumpleaños número mil de Jaemin estaba cerca, también viniendo con el examen a la universidad de Jaeno y con todos sus proyectos para acabar el año sin reprobados. El humano estaba estresado, Jaemin irradiaba felicidad y positivismo.

Le había dicho a todos sobre su cumpleaños y que esperaba muchos regalos, muchos abrazos y toda la felicidad en ese día tan especial, cumpliría mil años de vida. Y con ayuda de la madre del híbrido, Jaeno ideó una fiesta sorpresa.

No terminó nada bien, siendo sinceros.

Cuando la fiesta comenzó y Jaemin estuvo feliz mirando a todos, hubo algo en su parte mágica que le provocaba un mal presentimiento. Miraba a todos y trataba de adivinar quién haría algo malo sin pensarlo en ese día, pero estaba tan dichoso abrazando a todos que su mente se había aferrado a que solo era una paranoia y lo ignoró toda la tarde.

Hasta que llegó la hora de los regalos, y cada quién le dio el suyo.

RenJun le dio unos condones y Jaemin no entendió nada, pero vio a Jaeno todo colorado hasta las orejas y le provocó ternura, así que agradeció mientras el chino se reía a sus espaldas.

Mark le regaló unos boletos para ir a Canadá que podrían cambiarse cuando él quisiera, es decir, que podría ir a la tierra del maple cuando tuviera ganas y tenía la oportunidad de llevar a Jaeno con él. Fue muy generoso de su parte.

ChenLe le regaló uno de sus libros de leyenda, la sección de hadas, ogros, magos y dragones. Le afirmó que no tenía idea de si todo lo escrito ahí era verdad o un simple mito, pero de todas formas Jaemin agradeció que se preocupara porque él mismo supiera más de su raza.

Jisung le dio un montón de caramelos y chocolates, todos eran los favoritos de Nana y los que había probado estando en aquél lugar desde su nacimiento.

Donghyuck no estaba ahí, estaba haciendo cosas de adolescentes con problemas amorosos y sus tareas habían llegado al tope por ignorarlas durante el año.

Su mamá solo le quiso contar la verdad.

—Jaemin, te quiero contar algo, contarte una historia.

Nana se acercó y ambos quedaron a solas, cuando se sentaron, ella empezó a hablar y no paró más.

_Te quiero contar una historia que trata de dos seres que se enamoraron y se amaron más que nada en la existencia del universo._

_Yuta era un híbrido de mago y hada que un día, caminando por el bosque, se encontró con un humano llamado SiCheng. Ambos se miraron y fue como un clic en sus cabezas que los hizo perseguirse cada vez que se veían. Yuta intentaba que SiCheng tuviera más confianza en sí mismo y que se diera cuenta de que era hermoso; SiCheng trataba de alejar a Yuta porque creía que su vida era un desastre y no lo quería en el._

_Un día, ambos se cansaron de fingir. Ese día pudieron ser felices y pensar en las cosas lindas que habían de estar juntos._

_El híbrido adoraba estar cerca del humano, le enseñó muchas cosas. A cómo usar su magia, que podía cambiar de forma si quería, los hechizos de su padre mago y la manera de volar de su madre hada. El humano no tenía mucho que enseñarle, los humanos no tenían poderes ni hacían cosas extraordinarias, ellos solo existían y ya. SiCheng se sentía siempre patético al lado de Yuta, pero este le repetía que para ser fantástico no necesitaba ser de una raza poderosa, porque lo sobresaliente estaba en ser él mismo._

_Se amaron tanto que un día decidieron tener un bebé, pero querían un bebé nacido de ambos, alguien que sellara su unión de alguna forma y creciera feliz con ellos. Pensaron mucho cómo lograrlo, ya sabes que la biología en humanos es rara y un hombre como SiCheng no podría engendrar otro ser. Yuta era inteligente, pensó en usar su magia. Le ofreció a SiCheng una idea descabellada y sin sentido: transformarlo en una mujer con magia._

_Yuta sabía que sin importar el cómo luciera SiCheng, todavía estaría enamorado de él porque su esencia se quedaría ahí. Y después de tantas vueltas, discusiones, ideas fallidas... el humano al final aceptó._

_Ese día quisieron pensar un nombre para una chica, una ser humana que debía fingir que era otra persona. Pero al final solamente convirtieron su cuerpo y acordaron que el nombre SiCheng no se mencionaría jamás en sus vidas. Ella no tendría nombre, inventarían excusas baratas como que estaba endemoniada y su nombre la iba a matar, o cosas así. Y contando una de esas mentiras piadosas, comenzó el caos._

_Los humanos comenzaron a enfadarse de que los demonios hubieran hecho algo tan malo a una de ellos, porque era tan hermosa que cada humano quería saber su nombre. SiCheng siendo mujer ignoraba a todos y solo miraba a Yuta, pero cuando alguien se acercaba a preguntar cómo se llamaba, entraba en pánico._

_Los humanos se aliaron a los dragones primero, y los usaron para asesinar a todo demonio que pisara tierra. Luego se aliaron a ogros para poner fin a los dragones, inventando historias de honor y de deslealtad porque esas enojaban a cualquiera. Cuando se asociaron con magos para matar a los ogros y hadas, hubo un desliz entre las razas. Ninguno sabía si matar a Yuta era lo mejor o lo peor, sin embargo acabaron haciéndole caso a los humanos y lo asesinaron mientras un mago lloraba en el hombro de sus otros amigos, y mientras una humana los miraba a lo lejos y sentía el corazón exprimirse en su caja torácica._

_El bebé nació sano y fuerte. La humana sabía que existía algo en ese niño que reflejaría todo lo de sus antepasados, era un ser especial porque tenía la misma proporción de mago, hada y humano en su existencia y en toda su anatomía._

_Existen magos todavía en este mundo, porque ni los humanos pudieron matarlos a todos. Algunos caminan por la vida creyéndose seres ineptos, disfrazándose para no ser encontrados, huyendo de su destino y forjando uno completamente distinto. Tu tío Kun es un mago, tiene casi seis mil años, pero dice lucir de veintidós. Cada día nacen más de ellos, pero todavía tienen miedo de humanos egoístas._

_Hay algo que no te dije, pero que vas a saber tú solo._

  
La mujer tenía razón, en su relato le dio todas las pistas para que Jaemin saltara y las dijera emocionado, pero la reacción fue otra.

—El niño soy yo —murmuró mirando a la nada, y ella estaba a punto de felicitarlo cuando se dio cuenta de que frunció el ceño—. Tú... tú eras SiCheng. Yuta... Yuta fue mi padre... —se quedó en silencio durante un largo rato, buscando algo que lo calmara pero Jaeno no estaba ahí—. ¡Me mentiste toda mi vida, mujer, hombre, no sé qué eres! ¡Maldito humano! ¡Haz jugado con mi vida todo este tiempo, soy tu mascota, tu muñeco, tu experimento!

Gritaba más cosas, cada una más hiriente que la anterior. Jaemin comenzó a llorar y las cosas se pusieron todavía más locas, deprimentes y dolidas. Jaeno entró corriendo y quiso abrazarlo pero él lo tiró lejos comenzando a sacar aquello que nunca supo que tuvo. Una vara de juguete voló a su mano cuando abrió esta y sus ojos se volvieron blancos, se transformó en su varita de poder, y el primer hechizo que lanzó fue directo al corazón de Jaeno, dejándolo tirado y agonizando en los brazos de la mujer.

Jaemin no veía nada de lo que hacía, él solo estaba enojado, perdido, y un poco harto. Se olvidó de todo para refugiarse mientras se iba volando con sus alas de hada, huyó al mismo tiempo que su ira le obligaba a tirar hechizos al azar. Nadie sabe cuánta gente mató ese día, pero todos temieron por primera vez al niño que los había ayudado, y fue una lástima.


End file.
